


You Know Me but You Don't

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Billy is 14, Blow Jobs, Content approved by SCAR, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gar is 15, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: On his way home, Billy gets mugged by a quartet of street thugs. He's fully capable of taking care of himself but before he gets the chance, Beast Boy swoops in and saves him. He is awed by Beast Boy despite being his unknown senior and quickly finds out they have more in common than he ever thought. In Billy's crappy apartment, they get close, very close very fast and Billy is glad that, for the first time, he has a real true comrade, even if the other doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Garfield Logan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1: Fawcett City

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking, prepare for some angsty setup with a lovely payoff ;)  
> This fic was inspired by a server I'm not sure I may divulge, but you know who you are  
> Anyway, on with the show!

**You Know Me but You Don’t**

Billy kept his head down, kicking a can to the curb on his walk home. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, wanting to keep as inconspicuous as possible lest he attract attention and be forced to cause a scene.

With one hearty kick, his can went careening down his alleyway shortcut, damn close to exiting out the other end. Humming to himself, he made to walk briskly through, knowing that anyone could burst out the side doors of the adjacent buildings any second, have his nose at the business end of a barrel and demand who-knows-what of him, or accuse him of trespassing, loitering, casing or anything that would give them an excuse to rob him.

It’d be a poor idea on their part, but hindsight was twenty-twenty and he was in no mood to put up with anyone else’s problems at the moment, let alone get shot, shivved or bruised for them.

He sighed, knowing his evening was only about to get worse when he registered a vague movement out of the corner of his eye, a sound of glasses clattering in a bag of trash letting him know that they were making their move.

“We don’t want any trouble.” The first of four said. Billy didn’t bother looking back to him, he just raised his arms in faux surrender. “Just empty your pockets, nice and slow, onto the ground and you can be on your merry way.” He sounded desperate, nervous. He lifted his gaze from the ground below to the pair flanking him from the front. They looked significantly meaner than the one behind sounded with their deep frowning brows, their noses that had been broken several times and their tattooed cheeks. He didn’t recognise the insignia. He supposed it was some new gang that hoped to take the seat of power left by Silvana after he got shipped to Belle Reve.

Cautiously, Billy peered over his shoulder. His suspicions were correct, the speaker was leagues tinier than the brutes in front of him. He was young, maybe only seventeen, that may have been three years older than himself but he’d seen much more of the world than most people five times his age. If only the league could see that. Batman and Superman, or “BS” as he collectively called them privately, were the only ones who knew who Captain Marvel really was and as such treated him like a child. Even their own sidekicks got more action than him! Just thinking about it made him want to go to town on the unfortunate quartet surrounding him at that very moment.

The tattoo on the speaker’s face was red, very red. It looked like it had only just been etched into him in the past couple of days and had since been badly treated. He frowned, knowing that this kid had probably been strong-armed into joining. One tactic he knew that gangs liked to use was taking over specific buildings, ones with more vulnerable tenants, and threatening to throw out anyone who didn’t join their special little club. The veil separating the quality of life one could expect from homelessness and being a gang’s low-ranking goon was thin, but it was there, and people tended to favour the one that allowed them a roof over their head.

“Sh—” The word was on the tip of his tongue, just another fraction of a second and lightning would have struck and his four would-be muggers would be out cold. But he didn’t get that chance.

There was a high-pitched screeching, a blur of green and a yell. Billy’s head snapped forward again. The pair of gruff goons that had flanked him were on the ground, out cold, a green gorilla looming over them, a massive hand holding each of them down. Then, the gorilla was gone and a viper was darting past Billy’s head. When he looked around again the speaker was wrapped in its coils, the fourth and final mugger making a beeline for the street. It was caught by a green cheetah, its claws pinning him to the ground before a boy knocked him out with a single headbutt.

“Whoa.” Billy said, awestruck as Beast Boy himself stood, dusting himself off as he looked around at his handiwork, sporting a grin as he did so. He spotted Billy at last, shooting him a different kind of grin, one accompanied by kinder eyes than the goons had been allowed.

“Hey,” He said, his voice sending chills down Billy’s spine. “you’re not hurt, are you?” He asked, looking Billy up and down and circling around him.

“No.” He said, his cheeks going pink at the attention. His heart was pumping a mile a minute, his palms went damp and his mouth went as dry as the Sahara. “I’m okay, you got them just in time.” He smiled, knowing that if Beast Boy _had_ been a second later, he would’ve found out his secret identity, a definite no-no in The Wizard Shazam’s book.

“Tch, all in a day’s work.” Beast Boy boasted, fists on his hips and his chest puffed, standing barely a foot away from Billy.

“Yeah.” Billy murmured, breathless. “Thanks!” He said, and by leaning forward and standing on the tips of his toes to reach, he planted a quick kiss on the teen hero’s cheek, which flushed a much darker shade of green soon after.

Billy, realising what he’d just done, felt his ears go hot as he turned scarlet. He recoiled into himself, covering his face in an attempt to hide from the world, wishing the ground would split and swallow him whole.

“S-sorry!” He stuttered, stepping back. “I shouldn’t have, have done…”

Hey, it’s okay.” Beast Boy said, raising his hands amiably. “It’s cool, I don’t discriminate over who gets a go.” He said, winking at Billy, whose heart felt as if it skipped seven beats. “And hey, you’re better than the girls who slobber all over me, you’ve got nice soft lips.” He said, stepping forward and nudging Billy’s shoulder.

He was beyond words, he was beyond anything other than a wide-eyed, red-faced stare as his heart tried to break free from his ribcage.

“Th-th-thanks.” Billy wheezed, his mouth all but filled with sand.

“Hey, so uh, this place seems a bit…” Beast Boy started, looking around at the four unconscious would-be muggers.

“Down the crapper?” Billy suggested, finding his voice again.

“I was gonna say “in need of a Whole Foods” but yeah, that.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “But yeah, how about I walk you home, just to be safe.” He asked with a warm smile, holding a hand out.

Billy’s heart began to thump like a rabbit’s foot again. Here was Beast Boy, one of the coolest, most beloved young heroes in the whole world, looking at him, Billy Batson, not Captain Marvel, but _him_. He didn’t get to know his colleagues in the Justice League very much, at least not outside of work, not outside what was necessary for them to work as a cohesive unit when necessary. Batman and Superman held him at arm’s length and the rest seemed to be put off by him more than anything else, or at the very least annoyed by him.

“Sure.” He said, taking Beast Boy’s hand and following him out of the alley.

“I’m Beast Boy, by the way, in case it wasn’t obvious.” Beast Boy smirked, pulling Billy to stand beside him as they walked. As he did, he tapped the chest of his white and red spandex suit, turning it to an inconspicuous black, the arms and legs extending to cover his hands and feet and a hood appearing out of the back of the neck.

“Billy, Billy Batson.” He responded, watching as the other teen’s dark green hair got obscured by the hood.

“Ha, always nice to meet another BB.” Beast Boy said, looking the street up and down before linking his arm with Billy’s and pulling him out of the alleyway. “I’m kinda gonna need you to drive.” He said, winking again.

“Oh, yeah, course.” Billy said, able to feel how warm Beast Boy was. Being near him was like sitting in front of a campfire, under a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. “It’s not far.”

“That’s good, I’m sure your parents will be glad to have you in before it gets _too_ dark.” Beast Boy said, peering over his shoulder every now and then before looking to his phone and tapping at it quickly before pocketing it again.

“I live alone.” Billy said blankly, looking at the grey pavement. He felt Beast Boy stiffen but only for an instant.

“Sorry.” He said after a moment of palpable silence.

“Don’t worry about it!” Billy said, masking a grimace with a grin and nudging the other teen in the ribs. “My place is just up here.” He said, pointing at a shabby red-bricked building that looked like a stiff breeze would demolish it. “Home sweet home.” He said, more to himself than Beast Boy. He knew he should be grateful to even have a roof in a place like this, but still, it would’ve been nice to have things like air conditioning and insulation.

“Ah, it seems…” Beast Boy started, obviously not wanting to offend but also not lie at the same time.

“It’s a shithole.” Billy sighed, pushing the door in. “No need to try and glorify it. Still,” He looked up wistfully, a tiny small cracking his lips. “it’s home, and it has electricity and plumbing.”

“That’s good.” Beast Boy said with a smile. Billy could see through it though, there was pity in Beast Boy’s eyes, and why shouldn’t there be? He was an orphan in a slum, was there a more pitiable creature? Hell, that wasn’t nearly as bad as the fact that he was a member of the Justice League of America and he went to bed with an empty stomach more often than not, a starving superhero. How pathetic was that?

They stood on either side of the threshold, both waiting for the other to say something meaningful to end their meeting. Before either of them could, Beast Boy’s phone buzzed in his back pocket. He opened it, rolled his eyes and pocketed it again.

“Work?” Billy asked, knowing full well that a hero’s work was never really done.

“Nah, just some prissy little party a few friends are at. I’m oh so humbly expected to make an appearance.” He said mockingly, donning a faux-posh accent with a light bow. “Believe me I’d rather be anywhere else.” He sighed, almost exasperated. “Too much ego, not enough floorspace.” He raised his eyebrows as if Billy knew exactly what he meant. Truth be told, he didn’t. His invitation to such things tended to get lost in transmission unless it was addressed to the “The Justice League of America” and he happened to be present to hear about it.

“Well, my place is free if you wanna come up.” He offered, a pink tinge dusting his cheeks. “It’d just be me, you and Bonaparte.”

“Who’s Bonaparte?” Beast Boy asked through a restrained guffaw.

“The rat who lives in the walls.” Billy admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “Don’t worry, he’s friendly, so long as I sacrifice a few peanuts to him every now and then.”

Beast Boy chuckled, looking down at his vibrating phone, alight with new notifications. Billy wondered if that was Robin, the boy wonder himself, or maybe Starfire, the heroine charted to one day give Wonder Woman a run for her money. The former probably knew who he was too given that his mentor did, another person to know the secret that was meant to be his and his alone.

“You know what, yeah, let’s go up to your place.” Beast Boy exclaimed, dismissing the notifications and shoving his phone into his back pocket as he stormed across the threshold.

“I, I was just kidding, if you have something actually important to be doing then don’t—”

Beast Boy sneered. “Important? Please, this party is just an excuse for stuck-up pricks in three-piece suits and bedazzled gown who wear a hundred people’s annual salaries worth of rocks to throw their wads of cash around in front of the supers.” He threw his arms up, stormed forward and took Billy’s hand and made to walk up the stairs. “You should probably lead…again.” He said, stepping back.

“Probably.” Billy chuckled, keeping hold of his hand.

“I just don’t know what the League is thinking, asking us to cosy up to the likes of them.” He sighed, tightening his hold on Billy’s hand. “There are so many better things we could be doing with our time.” Billy thought he sounded sad, frustrated, like he had no control over his life, his job, his passion. He knew what it was like to want to help people, he felt the urge every time he walked outside his front door. But he couldn’t just become Captain Marvel every time he saw any little thing that needed fixing. There were rules, regulations. Consequences.

“Have you tried talking to them? I mean, Batman doesn’t strike me as the type to listen to kids, but maybe Superman, Wonder Woman or Captain Marvel would listen.” He suggested, hoping that Beast Boy couldn’t tell when someone told half-truths with some super-animal sense.

“I’ve thought about it.” Beast Boy admitted, letting go of Billy’s hand when he went to fish his key out of his pocket. “But it’s hard enough to be taken seriously by my own team as is, I’m the funny guy, the diva, the vegetarian. If I try give them a power-point presentation about the benefits of micromanaging crime they’ll just brush it off as another of my “goofy escapades”.” He gave a deep sigh. Billy couldn’t help but relate all too intimately with the green teen. His situation was mirrored exactly with the League.

“It must suck.” Billy said, unlocking his door. He felt a pang of shame in his chest. He was a member of the League, and while his business with the Teen Titans began and ended with his association with their mentors, he still felt that he at least should’ve worked as a go-between for them. After all, he was technically more suited to their line-up than his current one. “Makes you feel…second-rate.”

“Exactly!” Beast Boy said, closing Billy’s door behind him. “You get me, Billy.” He smiled, flashing his sharp canines. Billy gulped, feeling hot behind the ears.

Beast Boy looked around and while he would never say it out loud, it was a shabby place indeed. The whole place was pretty much the room there were in now. There was a doorless bathroom to his right, a kitchenette beyond that and a radiator to his left. The living room slash bedroom consisted of a mattress pushed into the far left corner with a blanket and pillow on it situated across from an ancient crate of a T.V.

“Home sweet home, I guess.” Billy sighed, tossing his jacket at the foot of the mattress.

“Sweet pad, dude.” Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing himself onto the mattress, morphing into a cat halfway down and landing with a soft thud, turning human again with a French girl pose.

“It’s certainly a fixer-upper.” Billy said with faux optimism, kicking off his shoes and sauntering into the kitchen. “Peanuts are vegetarian, right?” He asked, opening one of the few cupboards that didn’t have the door hanging off its hinges.

“If not then I’ve had many ideologically incorrect theatre-goings.” He responded, taking a few out of the offered bag.

They sat in silence for a moment, Beast Boy on the mattress, Billy leaning against the sink.

“I have to ask,” The child-hero said, plopping himself at the foot of the mattress cross-legged. “what are the rest of the titans like? Are they all as cool as they seem?”

Beast Boy nearly choked on a nut that already went halfway down his throat. He burst out into a fit of coughing laughs, pounding on his chest with his fist.

“C-cool?” He asked, bearing a broad grin with watering eyes. “Fat chance.” He lay back on the mattress, hands behind his head.

“Really? That’s disappointing.” Billy sighed, lying back, resting his head on Beast Boy’s legs. “Never meet your heroes, I guess.” He shrugged, turning on his side to look straight up at Beast Boy.

“Well, they’re not _all_ bad…” Beast Boy trailed off, a pang of guilt stabbing his chest at the thought of spoiling this impoverished boy’s view of his heroes. “Robin’s a hard-ass but he’s…like our rock, he keeps us where we need to be. Star is like the glue, she makes us smile and laugh, a textbook people pleaser but strong and fearless. Raven’s…hard to read. You can’t really tell if she likes you until you’re facing death together and if she’s feeling like it she might give you a hand.” He chuckled. He sat up, making sure not to shift his legs. “But really, she’s great, she’ll be there physically when you need her, but emotionally, she’s in a different universe. And Speedy, well, he’s definitely more in the Robin camp of heroics, but without the baggage of being Batman’s sidekick. And Kid Flash, well, he’s like my best friend, he knows how to make and take a joke.” He looked wistfully into Billy’s deep blue eyes, seeing something vaguely familiar that he couldn’t for the life of him place.

“Hope I haven’t humanised the almighty for you too much.” Beast Boy said, leaning in closer.

“Nah, I kinda thought as much anyway. You guys give away your dynamics way more than the other guys. If you didn’t see Bats and Sups just stop the apocalypse together then you wouldn’t think that the two of ‘em even knew each other let alone work together. Same with Batman, and well, everyone.” Billy said, tugging at the spandex on Beast Boy’s thigh.

The other teen let out a barely restrained guffaw, rattling the boy resting on his legs. “You’re a funny guy, Billy, funny and cute.” As he said that he brushed a lock of curls behind Billy’s ear.

Billy flushed red, his mouth going bone-dry again as Beast Boy’s fingers lingered behind his ear, caressing the outer shell. Tentatively, he brought his own hand up and placed it over Beast Boy’s green one. He gulped and propped himself up with his free arm, bringing his and the other teen’s faces closer until they were barely half a foot apart.

“You’re pretty cute yourself.” Billy whispered, intertwining his fingers with Beast Boy’s, his heart pumping like a jackhammer in his chest. He could feel the other teen’s breath on his lips and it sent all sorts of feelings throughout his entire body, from a tightening in his chest to a pulsing in his crotch, to a jittery anxiety bouncing around in the back of his mind that was telling him that he was mistaken, that he’d misread the signals and he was about to destroy whatever relationship he’d managed to forge between him and the other hero. He pushed that back, wanting more than anything else for it to be wrong. Even if it meant he lost his powers, lost his crappy apartment and the shambles of a life he’d cobbled together turned to dust underneath his fingers, it’d all be worth it if in this one instance he was right, that things would turn out the way he desperately wanted them to.

Each second felt like an hour to Billy. He was at a crossroads, his own divergence in the yellow road, only he’d never travelled down either. Both were blurry, uncertain, but one would for certain make everything up until now worth it. The sleepless nights ravaged by violence and not-too-distant gunshots, the distress from every direction, the endless suffering and nastiness that lined the streets outside his door, withstanding all of it would be worth it if only he ended up on the good road.

“I know.” Beast Boy grinned, breaking Billy’s suffocating wait and leaning in. Their lips brushed together, a light graze, barely a kiss, but it happened and now Billy was walking down the road he’d hoped he be on, the one that made his chest explode with a rainbow of feeling that almost brought tears to his eyes. He’d been so shocked by the other’s action that he almost pulled away, half-expecting the world to fall apart around him.

He leaned in as well, feeling just how warm and soft Beast Boy’s lips were. It was like pressing his lips against the softest silk you could imagine. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, deepening their connection. Billy tightened his hold on Beast Boy’s hand, his chest heaving, his heart dancing, refusing to pull back no matter how much his lungs burned and gave out, he didn’t want this to end. Who knew if he’d ever feel this way again if it stopped.

But eventually it had to stop. Beast Boy pulled away, gasping for breath, snapping Billy back to reality.

“Oh man,” Beast Boy said through deep breaths. “that was…something.” He finished, pulling his hands away from Billy and running them through his own green locks. “You good?” He asked, looking Billy in the eye again. He almost recoiled at the look he was getting back. Billy looked almost like a puppy, eyes wide and wet, mouth slightly agape, his whole body trembling like he was caught in a winter snap.

“I’m…” Billy started, unsure how to even begin to describe the helter-skelter of emotions running through his head and heart in that solitary second. Relief, joy, anxiety, hope, fear. Thoughts of what happened and what may be danced through his mind’s eye, telling him vastly different stories about what the next five minutes would be like. “amazing.” He choked, reaching his hands up to reach for Beast Boy again. The green hero was almost taken aback, but he just smiled and took Billy’s shaking, clammy hands and squeezed them tight.

“Good.” He whispered, touching their foreheads together. “I was worried I’d done something wrong.” He placed a chaste kiss on Billy’s lips, sending the younger teen back into that spiral of emotion that made him go weak in the knees.

“You couldn’t.” Billy whispered, pushing Beast Boy back and straddling his hips, his hands firmly clamped onto his shoulders. “I though you wouldn’t want…with someone like, well, me.” He said, looking anywhere but into Beast Boy’s eyes, those eyes that understood him, that made him feel less alone, like there was a chance he could have what the others had. A real comrade, a partner, someone he knew would be there for him and he could be there for.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with “someone like you”, whatever you mean by that.” He said, rubbing the tip of his nose against Billy’s as he snaked his arms around his waist. “I’ve known you for, what, a half hour? And you’re already in my top three favourite people. And that’s against some stiff competition.” He stated matter-of-factly, bumping their heads together.

Billy couldn’t help but crack a smile, a bubble of laughter swelling in his chest, pushing all those nasty feelings away. He wanted to tell Beast Boy to go, that he himself wasn’t worth anything more than this shitty apartment, the crumbling building it was in or the whoreson city that it was built in. But any and all of those thoughts scurried in fear when Beast Boy pinched his chin and forced him to look him in the eye. There was nothing but unrelenting optimism glaring into his soul, almost warning him against saying one more deprecating thing.

“Come on, you’ve already smiled, now you _hafta_ laugh for me.” Beast Boy said, running his tricky fingers up and down Billy’s sides, forcing a volley of laughs from his throat.

“S-stop!” Billy begged, trying to push away but Beast Boy held him tight, trapping him in a hug and pulling him down onto the mattress. He giggled out the rest of the tickling as Beast Boy’s phantom fingers disappeared and then it was just the two of them in silence again. It was nicer this time though, more comfortable, and not just because he was laying on Beast Boy’s warm chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths and the thump-thump of his animal heart. It was peaceful.

“That was…” Billy started, unsure where the sentence was going to go when he started it.

“Amazing? Life changing? Spiritual? Exotic?” Beast Boy suggested.

“My first _real_ …um,” Billy said meekly, tracing a circle onto Beast Boy’s chest.

“Oh.” The green teen responded, his cheeks darkening. “Was _I_ okay?” He asked, suddenly very self-conscious.

“You were amazing!” Billy exclaimed, pushing himself onto all fours over Beast Boy, hovering over him, their faces inches apart. “It was better than anything I imagined.”

It was Beast Boy’s turn to feel his ears go hot. “I must have magic lips or something cos people don’t usually say that after only a kiss.” He winked, his hands trailing down Billy’s side, stopping briefly at his hips before curling around and groping his behind.

Billy squeaked, his body clenching, his face heating. He didn’t have a chance to say anything about Beast Boy’s handsy move before his lips were caught again and he was whisked away into the world of warmth again. He could feel his member strain in his jeans, fighting to get out. It wasn’t helped when Beast Boy grinded their groins together, making him mewl and moan into the kiss, his fingers getting lost in the tangles of the older teen’s green locks.

Eventually they needed air again, both boys grinning like mad men as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Are you okay with…that?” Beast Boy asked, glancing down to their nether regions for an instant.

“Y-yeah.” Billy answered with a gulp. He never knew anything other than his own hand down there, he would barely know what to do with another boy’s…you know. The life of a superhero left precious little time or energy for such experimentation.

“Would you like to do more?” Beast Boy asked, brushing Billy’s curls behind his ears again. “Only if you want to.” He added, not wanting to pressure someone who was, from his P.O.V., a fan into doing something he didn’t want to.

“Yeah.” Billy answered, quiet but resolute. “I would.”

“Okay.” Beast Boy nodded with a smile. With a gentle push, he egged Billy off of him and stood, a bit greener in the cheeks. “I can’t really _do_ anything with this on, and it’s all kinda one piece, so...” He admitted, toeing the floor and averting his eyes. Letting out a deep breath, he tugged on the collar of his suit. It turned back to its original colours of red and white, the arms and legs retreated back into the torso and beyond, the spandex disappearing and shrinking into the collar. With a final tug the collar snapped off. He let it fall to the floor and rested his hands on his hips, a deep green tinge flaring across his cheeks, his half-hard member threatening to go full-mast.

Billy flushed crimson as Beast Boy’s bare naked body came into view, his toned, lithe figure honed after years of heroics.

“Whoa.” He breathed, his cock pulsing in its prison. “You’re…”

“Dashing? Beautiful? Born with the complexion and body of a Greek God?” He suggested, flexing his arms and turning on the spot, letting Billy get a good look of all of him.

“All of the above.” Billy whispered, both awed and nervous. “I guess it’s my turn now.” He said as he stood up, his jeans already unzipped.

“Let me.” Beast Boy winked, placing his hands on the other boy’s hips. “It’s meant to be more…sensual. I think.” He said, licking his dry lips.

“No fair.” Billy pouted, raising his arms as Beast Boy lifted his white tee over his head. He was glad that being Captain Marvel granted him a boon in muscle definition so that he didn’t look like a twig next to Beast Boy. “I didn’t get to undress you.”

“That’s cos you wouldn’t have known how.” Beast Boy teased with a smarmy smirk, pushing Billy’s jeans down just enough for his hard cock to easily tent his boxers. He snaked his hands down the back of Billy’s underwear, running his hands over his warm, smooth cheeks, kneading and groping the soft flesh as his hard cock crossed with Billy’s clothed one.

Billy closed his eyes and buried his face in Beast Boy’s neck, his hands splayed on his firm chest. He bucked against the other teen’s member, feeling a pulse jolt through him as a bead of white dripped from the head of his cock and stained his boxers.

“Beast!” He hissed, squirming and writhing under his touch, letting out a pitched squeak when Beast Boy pushed on his rear, trapping their members between their bodies and forcing them to slide against one another.

“Call me Gar.” Beast Boy whispered in Billy’s ear, pulling his hands out from the younger teen’s underwear. He pushed them down, along with the jeans, down Billy’s legs, getting on his knees so he was head to head with the other teen’s member. He wrapped a green hand around it and gave it a couple of testing strokes.

Billy clapped his hands to his mouth. His knees knocked as drops of white poured from his cock with every slow stroke, dripping onto Gar’s hand. _“Gar…”_ He thought, not able to give another moment of thought to the name before its owner quickened the pace of his strokes. He clapped his hands onto Gar’s shoulders for support. “Gar!” He moaned, his breath heaving. “I think I’m gonna—”

“Ha, you’ve seen nothing yet.” Gar grinned and licked his lips. He ceased his strokes for an instant and brought his lips to kiss the tip of Billy’s member. He wasted no time in sliding the cock into his mouth, bringing his hands up the back of Billy’s legs to settle on his cheeks again, pushing them in time with the bobbing of his head, burying his nose in the thin bush of hair crowning the base of the other teen’s shaft again and again. He could feel Billy trembling over him, moans and quick breaths spilling from his mouth as he pulled on Gar’s hair. He couldn’t help but find the lack of experience endearing.

It didn’t even take half a minute of this for Billy to shoot his load into Gar’s mouth, his whole body tensing as that coil in his gut snapped. He threw his head back with a moan when it happened, his eyes shut in ecstasy as he pulled hard on Gar’s hair.

Despite having his mouth filled with Billy’s cum, Gar continued to bob up and down, sucking and slurping and running his tongue up and down the wilting member, forcing Billy to ride the orgasm for as long as physically possible.

Finally, when Billy was soft again, he pulled off and swallowed the mouthful.

“You good?” He asked, looking up. He couldn’t help but take pride in the state he put the boy in. Billy was heaving deep breaths, his forehead glistened with sweat and his legs threatened to give out from under him. He took the chance to glance up and down his body. He was thin, not sickly, but thin, yet despite that, he looked sturdy, like it’d take more than a few hits to knock him down.

“Yeah.” Billy said between deep breaths, letting go of Gar’s hair.

“Good, then down we go!” He said pushing Billy so he landed with an “oof” on his mattress. With effort he yanked the other boy’s jeans and boxers off his legs, followed by his socks, leaving him just as naked as himself. “This look really suits you.” He said with a wink, crawling on all fours over Billy, looming over him, knees between his spread legs and hands on either side of his head. He pressed their lips together again before Billy could reply, this time sneaking his tongue through his lips and into his mouth.

Billy closed his eyes and moaned into it, resting his hands on Gar’s waist as their tongues explored one-another. He couldn’t help but wonder if the taste was his semen or Gar’s own. He didn’t care either way. He pulled Gar closer and, taking advantage of his lowered guard, flipped him over so he was on his back and now he was looming over him.

“Feisty,” Gar purred, raking his hands down Billy’s back and cupping his cheeks again. “but last I checked, only one of us has cum so far.”

“Yeah.” Billy breathed, He looked down between their naked bodies and there stood Gar’s member, thick, veiny and the darkest shade of green, crowned by a groomed bush of scraggly hair. He retreated, kneeling on the floor between Gar’s spread legs, his cock standing tall, a trail of white leaking from the tip.

Red-faced, he tried to remember what Gar had done to him. He started with his hand, so he would too. His fist barely wrapped all the way around, and it was hot, hotter than he thought it would be. It felt odd to have another boy’s cock in his hand, he’d only ever had the one reference before and he could hardly believe how different it felt.

“You okay?” Gar asked, placing his hand over Billy’s. “…you don’t have to if you don’t wanna. Don’t say “yes” just cos I’m a superhero.”

“No!” Billy shouted, worry rooting in his chest. “I want to, I do, I just…don’t really know _what_ to do. I’d never even kissed another guy until earlier, so I didn’t think I’d be doing _this_ so soon.” As he spoke, he gave Gar’s cock a few experimental tugs, trying to imagine it was his own and how he would want to be touched.

“I get it, I get it. It’s been a bit too fast. If you wanna go slower and wait ‘til next time…” Gar suggested, biting his lip. He really didn’t want the stroking to stop but he didn’t want to pressure Billy into anything.

“No, I’ll be fine, I just need a little something!” He said, determination in his eyes. He stood and streaked over to his cupboards, kneeling on the floor and reaching far back into one of the lower ones. Beast Boy couldn’t help but watch his butt as he walked away. He’d felt it enough at this point but looking at it proved how cute and boyish it was. He dug his nails into his palms, resisting the urge to jack himself off there and then, the sight of Billy alone would be enough to do it.

He sniffed the air, a strong smell wafting through it. His brows furrowed. He recognised the scent but he couldn’t quite place where from.

“What you got there?” He asked, stalking up behind the younger naked teen.

“Just this.” Billy answered with a hoarse voice, a grimace on his face as he pounded his chest with his fist.

“Vodka?” Gar exclaimed, snatching the bottle from Billy’s hand. It was just over half empty. “You’re just a kid! Where’d you get this?”

“G-give it back!” Billy whined, his speech already starting to slur. “That’s _hic_ mine!” Gar held it out of his reach.

“Why would you drink this, it’s crap!” Gar lectured, holding Billy’s wrist and keeping him back.

“It’s just to get rid of the nerves, it’s not like I’m bl-blacking out!” Billy insisted, crossing his arms with a pout. Gar bit his lip, the childish display sending signals to his already hard-as-rock cock.

“Okay, okay.” Gar relented, holding his hands up amiably. “Just to loosen the nerves. I get it.” He replaced the drink into a higher cupboard. “They loose enough now?” He asked, not wanting to spoil the night they’d had already.

“Yeah!” Billy exclaimed, nodding enthusiastically. “I, I’m ready to, to…” He trailed off, going red in the face.

“Suck me off?” Gar suggested, moving in closer to Billy, placing a hand on his hip as he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Yeah.” Billy breathed when they parted, his own cock almost twitching to life again. “I’m ready.” As soon as he said that, he got to his knees. He licked his lips, panting on the wet tip of Gar’s member.

“That’s a very flattering angle for you.” Gar teased, threading his fingers through Billy’s curls.

Billy blew a raspberry in response before looking back to his newest challenge as a hero. He licked his lips and brought them to the tip, wrapping them around it as Gar’s grip on his hair tightened.

“Damn.” He groaned through grit teeth, resisting the urge to buck his hips and slide his cock down Billy’s throat.

Billy tried to imagine what he’d like to have done to him. In that vein, he brought a hand up to cup Gar’s hairless balls. He fondled them, tugged them and stroked them as his lips went further and further down the thick, green shaft. It took more will than his tipsy brain thought it had to not gag as the bulbous tip slid against the back of his tongue.

“Billy!” Gar spat when the younger teen pulled back, his cock glistening with spit. Billy squeezed his lips tight around Gar’s tip, rolling the foreskin back, causing him to hiss as his sensitive tip was exposed to the elements and then to Billy’s tongue. “Dude, you’ve done this before, haven’t you!” Gar accused, bucking his hips forward only a little.

“N-no!” Billy stuttered, growing flustered. He wrapped a fist around Gar’s member and pumped it as he licked the cockhead and squeezed it with his lips. He began to slowly inch his way down the shaft again, able to take it a bit deeper than before. He closed his eyes in concentration, focusing only on going as deep as he could. Farther and farther back it slid, Gar making strangled noises above him, not stopping until he felt his nose be tickled by the green teen’s bush.

Billy ran his hands up and down the back of Gar’s legs, holding tight onto the back of his thighs as he pulled back, the leaking cock leaving a salty trail in its retreat. He didn’t pull off when the tip was resting on his tongue, he instead went right back down, faster this time. Gar moaned over him and pulled on his hair. It hurt but he didn’t let it slow him down.

Down and up, down and up. Billy focused on perfecting this rhythm, wanting to make the older teen above him explode in hot pleasure. He was helped by Gar pushing and pulling on his head, making him go faster and faster until taking the cock to the back of his throat felt like second nature, eventually letting the other hero take the reins and thrust as fast and as hard as he liked.

“Bill-Billy!” Gar let out a guttural moan, feeling his climax race towards him. “I’m, I’m about to—” His own body cut him off, a tight explosion ricocheting through his lower half as he shot hot, thick ropes down Billy’s throat! Surprised by his own quickness, he pulled Billy off halfway through and shot the rest of his orgasm onto his face. “Shit, s-sorry.” He panted, falling to sit on the floor as well, supported only by an arm behind him.

Billy swallowed with a shiver. He could feel a soreness in his throat now that it was all over and the rush of the situation was almost gone. He brought a hand to his nose to touch at the sticky messiness that Gar had left there.

Gar quickly looked around for something to clean Billy’s face with, spotted a rag of a dishcloth and grabbed it.

“Sorry, I didn’t know whether to let you swallow or pull out, so I kinda did both by mistake.” He admitted with a blush.

“It’s cool.” Billy said with a hoarseness, wiping Gar’s cum off his face. “How…how was I?” He asked, touching the tips of his fingers together.

“Amazing!” Gar exclaimed, clapping his hands onto Billy’s shoulders. “The way you took it so far on your first try, like dude, that’s hard to do! You’re a natural!”

Billy blushed, not sure whether or not to be proud of that, but for the time being he was glad that he’d impressed Gar. He didn’t know why, but he felt the sudden urge to bury his face into Gar’s neck, so he did, and he quickly found that he didn’t wanna leave it.

Gar wrapped his arms around Billy’s smaller frame and leaned his head on his, not at all averse to a post-orgasm snuggle.

“Are you gonna go?” Billy asked, tracing a circle on Gar’s stomach.

Gar frowned and looked to his phone resting on the floor next to his collar. It was silently alight with notifications, no doubt from the team telling him to show his face at that stuffy party. Problem was, he was quite happy where he was now.

“Nah, I’m good here.” He said, pulling Billy off of him to place a light kiss on his lips. “Now, what channels do you get?” He asked, leading the other boy to the bed, happy to spend the rest of the night right there, so for the first time, Billy didn’t fall asleep the loneliest superhero in the world.


	2. Fawcett City - Black Mask's Ammo Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans investigate an ammo den for the League in Fawcett city. Billy decides to sneak in to make sure they're safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope this is as good as the last one, the response was very positive. Enjoy!

Billy’s eyes fluttered open as the clouds parted and a beam of sunshine shot through his open window and onto his face. He sat up with a yawn and a stretch, the sheets pooling at his hips. He looked beside him and almost panicked when he saw his mattress empty. 

As the morning grogginess faded, he remembered everything that happened the night before and felt a pang in his chest. Gar had left the apartment without saying goodbye.

“Morning!”

Billy snapped his head in the direction of the sound, and there was Gar, naked, doing pull-ups on the bar in his bathroom’s door frame.

“Gar!” He declared standing, remembering that he was also nude but he didn’t particularly care. Realising how stupid his panic probably appeared from across the room, he stood still and flushed red. 

“Morning," he mumbled, giving a small nervous wave. He moved his hands to cover his stiffening morning wood. It was bad enough any other morning, but seeing Beast Boy himself do naked pull-ups first thing made it an inevitability.

Gar dropped to the ground and stretched his arms behind his head. “Sleep well?” He asked, stalking up to Billy with all the swagger and confidence of a catwalk model, his own rock hard rager pointing to the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Billy admitted, dropping his hands to his sides, not quite sure what to do with himself. “You?” His hands going clammy when Gar stopped only a few inches away from him.

“Like a baby," he smirked, leaning in and pressing his green lips against Billy’s pink ones. 

He leaned into it, his hands finding their way to Gar’s shoulders as the green teen rested his own on Billy’s hips. The Titan pulled them closer, their members sliding against one another, Billy’s dripping white from the tip. 

“I had to stop myself from humping you into the mattress.” Gar chuckled after pulling away from breath. “Believe me, the dog in me  _ really  _ wanted to," he brushed the back of his head. A light blush crept onto his cheeks.

Billy blushed back, unsure what would be an appropriate response. “Well…” He started, pausing to choose his words carefully, wondering if they’d come across as funny or desperate. 

“There are worse ways to be woken in the middle of the night. Like gunshots," he mumbled the last bit under his breath and pulled Gar close again, this time resting his head in the crook of his neck.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Gar said, wrapping his arms around Billy. After a moment, his hands trailed down, resting on the other teen’s soft, plump behind. 

“God, you have just the cutest butt," he said, breaking the comfortable silence they’d been stewing in.

Billy couldn’t help but break out into a fit of giggles, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep it in, having little success.

“What, it’s true!” Gar insisted, emphasising the point by kneading and spreading the exquisitely soft cheeks, letting them clap back together before pulling them apart again. “I could do this for hours, it’s like rubbing a couple of fat little puppies’ bellies," he cooed, putting on the cutesiest, most babying voice he could, steeling his hold on Billy as laughter overtook his body.

“Gar!” He yelped when a firm smack smarted his left butt-cheek.

“Couldn’t help myself," he said, rubbing the pink hand-print he left behind on the pale bun. They rocked back and forth, their hips writhing against each others’, their aching cocks begging for more meaningful stimulation.

Without any warning, Billy reached down between them and took hold of both of their members in a tight grip. 

The green teen hissed, his hips bucking, his cock sliding against Billy’s. Billy buried his face deeper into Gar’s neck, breathing in his animalistic scent as he stroked their cocks in tandem. The other teen’s grasp on his behind tightened the faster he went.

“G-Gar!” He gasped as his orgasm suddenly pulsed through his cock, shooting onto both of their bellies, his hand on Gar’s own cock. 

His strokes became more erratic but he kept going, riding his orgasm long after his heavily stimulated member went soft, determined not to stop until Gar came as well.

“Come on, Billy!” Gar grunted through grit teeth, nuzzling the younger teen’s mop of curls as he felt his climax approach. “Almost- almost there!” He spat, his toes curling, his canines lengthening, his pupils slitting until—

“God!” He exclaimed, his own cum spurting fast from his cock, shooting as far up as their chests and dripping thickly down Billy’s fingers.

They breathed laboured breaths onto each other as they both came down from their orgasmic highs, only pulling apart to look each other in the eyes with sweat-soaked brows and gleeful grins.

“That’s one way to start the day.” Gar said with a wink, releasing his firm hold on Billy’s rear. He grasped the other’s boy’s wrist, bringing his cum-drenched hand up between their faces. He raised his eyebrows at Billy and licked his smirking lips.

“Gar what are you—” He was cut off when the older teen opened his mouth and brought Billy’s middle and index finger into it. His tongue weaved between the digits, lapping up any drop of white he could find, taking as torturously long as he wished.

Billy stood there, red-faced, as Gar continued. Gar didn’t break eye-contact for an instant as he changed to the other two fingers, bobbing his head up and down as if he were on Billy’s cock again. 

The sight on its own was enough to send signals down to his member, compelling it to harden again no matter how tired it was.

He thought Gar would finish with his thumb, but  _ no _ , after that he licked the palm and back of his hand clean. Then, he held Billy still by the arms, leaned down and ran his tongue across his chest, taking in every drop that had spurted up there, then taking a knee and doing the exact same with his belly. A hand came up to cup his balls as the tip of his tongue glanced at the tip of Billy’s glans.

Billy bit his lip, not sure if he would cum again so quickly. Then he saw that look in Gar’s eye, that daring, compelling look that he couldn’t refuse. 

He pushed on Gar’s head and bucked his hips, his cock brushing against his lips, giving the only sign of approval that was needed.

Gar didn’t waste any time. He knew he would need to work hard to bring Billy to climax a second time so soon, and he didn’t plan on leaving until he did so.

Billy quickly became short of breath as his cock protested. Gar’s hot tongue rubbed it up and down the shaft, forcing it to pulse weakly. He constantly teetered on the edge of approaching climax but never quite got there.

“Gar~!” He moaned, his knees knocking. Billy could feel how hard he was trying, his head bobbing up and down so much that his neck  _ must’ve  _ ached.

_ “This is getting me nowhere!”  _ Gar thought as he caressed the inside of Billy’s thigh. Then a thought popped into his mind, a cheeky one. One might consider a cheat of sorts, but it was likely to get the job done and done well. 

He pulled off of the cock for a moment, keeping his head down to feign fatigue as he sucked on his own middle finger.

“If…if you wanna stop…” Billy said, struggling to stand. He’d finally started to feel a whisper of the second climax, but if it were too much for Gar…

That thought process was shattered when the green teen shot a glare up at him.

“I’m no quitter, BB," he declared, wrapping his lips around Billy’s hard-on once more. This time, he slid his hands up the back of Billy’s legs until he was cupping his perky cheeks. He kneaded them, spread them, and crushed them in time with his bobbing sucks.

“Brace yourself,” Gar said with a smirk. He pulled on one of Billy’s cheeks and prodded his tight pink hole with his wet finger, pushing past that ring of muscle and bearing deep into the boy.

Billy gasped, his face flaring scarlet as he felt his hole penetrated for the first time. Gar’s sneaky finger quickly went in deep, to the knuckle, and found a spot inside Billy that almost made him collapse to the floor.

“G-G-G-Gar!” He shouted in a moan, his legs turning to jelly under him.

Beast Boy couldn’t help but feel a strike of pride in his chest. He prided himself on being able to bring anyone, guy or girl, off to within an inch of their life with a single finger. You had to know what to do, and, being a boy himself, he knew exactly what was needed. 

What angle and depth, what hurt like a bitch, and what felt amazing beyond belief. He knew exactly what Billy needed and he used every ounce of experience he had to barrel down and torment that sweet spot in the other boy’s ass. The moans like music, and the pulling of his hair a physical steroid that prompted him to go harder.

“Gar! I’m gonna cum!” Billy shouted, no-doubt alerting a few neighbours who more than likely didn’t care.

The Teen Titan braced himself. As soon as he felt the vague, sporadic thrusts that foreshadowed orgasm, he buried his nose in Billy’s thin bush and let the boy cum straight into his throat. 

He didn’t ease up on his sweet spot for even a second, forcing Billy’s cock to spurt every last drop it was capable of, his cries and moans music to Gar’s ears. It wasn’t that the taste was magnificent or anything, it was more about showing that he could, it gave him some sort of satisfaction.

After he was sure Billy had ridden the orgasm through as much as he could and spurted every drop he could, Gar pulled his finger from between his cheeks and, at last, pulled off of Billy’s wilted cock for good. 

A messy, sticky string of cum and saliva connected them for an instant before the flaccid member flopped down against bald testes. The second he did though, Billy collapsed onto his butt, panting with a sheen of sweat.

“What…what…was… _ that _ ?” He asked between deep, heaving breaths, his legs trembling like a newborn calf’s.

“Your prostate,” Gar explained, wiping away a drool of spit that had leaked out of the corners of his mouth. “A sweet spot guys have, a bundle of nerves that has something to do with your jizz. Pressing it is very effective, as you just showed," he winked.

Billy blushed and lay back on the wood floor, his chest heaving. His lower half completely unusable.

“Anyway, I’m gonna have to go now,” Gar said, standing up. He cringed at the number of missed calls and ignored texts he had when he opened his phone. With a sigh, he put his collar on, and like that he was clothed down to his knees. 

He crouched by Billy’s head and smiled. “This was fun," he said, cupping his cheek.

“Can we do it again sometime?” Billy asked, a fluttering feeling flapping in his chest as he looked into Gar’s deep green eyes.

Gar hesitated, his smile fading as he averted his gaze.

“...Can we?” Billy asked, propping himself up. The fluttery feeling evaporated and a black, crushing feeling took its place.

“Maybe. I-I don’t know, this really went against the rules.” Gar said, standing and turning his back on Billy. “A hero’s life is dangerous, I don’t know what I could be getting you into, and I don’t really want that on my conscience.” 

Billy flared in indignance.

“I can look after myself!” He declared standing and pounding his chest. “I’m—” He was cut off when Gar suddenly turned and caught his lips. He could feel his anger ebb away, his shoulders relaxed and he brought a hand up to Gar’s cheek. Too soon, the green teen pulled away with a sad smile.

“It was nice, Bill," he said, walking over to the window and throwing it open. “I hope we can see each other again, sometime.” And with that, he jumped out.

“Wait!” Billy shouted, rushing over only to see a green bird soaring into the sky. “But I  _ can  _ protect myself," he said, a blackness bubbling in his chest. This wasn’t going to be the end of it, that much he knew.

Beast Boy had a lot to think about as he flew across the Fawcett City to the nearest zeta-tube. He thought about how much he was going to get chewed out by the team, but the thing weighing on his mind the most was the look on Billy’s face as he left. It was awful. He’d enjoyed their night together more than he thought he would. But it wasn’t meant to be, a complete no-go for a super like him. Billy would be better off for it.

He braced himself as he walked into Titans Tower. The overhead announced his name to everyone in the building. He took a deep breath, ready to face the music.

“Where were you?” Robin had demanded.

“Why would you leave us hanging?” Starfire guilted.

“It was so dull, you should’ve suffered with us.” Speedy sighed, obviously wishing he’d done the same thing.

“I can’t say much, I skipped the first half.” KF winked, punching him in the shoulder.

“You made the right choice.” Raven chipped in Speedy’s ideological ally.

“Hey, not all at once," he chuckled, backing away. His interrogation was interrupted by the overhead announcing the arrival of someone else, someone none of them were expecting.

“Welcome, Captain Marvel.” The overhead announced. As if heralded by God itself, Captain Marvel descended from the ceiling jet exit.

“Hey there, Titans!” He said, waving at them.

“Cap?” Robin gasped, as shocked as everyone else. “What brings you here? Is something going on with the league?”

“No, no, nothing so dramatic," he waved off. He passed the rest and clapped a hand onto Beast Boy’s shoulder. “I just came by to thank Beast Boy for putting in a bit of work in Fawcett last night.”

“You did?” Speedy asked, crossing his arms and frowning. “What were you doing there?”

“I-I was just passing by," he stuttered, taken aback by Captain Marvel’s knowledge of his activity in Fawcett. “Saw some trouble, thought I’d help.”

“And the help is appreciated!” Captain Marvel interrupted before any of the other titans could interrogate further. 

“Beast Boy here saved an innocent lad from a mugging and then some," he said, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “You’re a credit to your mentor!” And before anyone could react to that he spoke again.

“I better be going, just wanted to stop by and say that," he said, floating off the ground and heading back the way he came. “You lot behave yourselves now, you hear?” He was as gone as quick as he came, leaving the titans stunned and at a loss for words.

“I-I guess…you’re off the hook?” Robin stuttered, questioning his own statement while rubbing the back of his head.

“Yup, you heard the guy, a member of the JL said it himself!” He said, darting away from the group. “I’m going to my room!” He declared, turning into a cheetah before the others could say anything more.

“That was weird,” Raven said, pulling her cowl up and hovering away.

“Yeah…” Robin added, looking up the way Captain Marvel just left. “It was.”

Two days later, Captain Marvel arrived at the Watch Tower of the Justice League. He’d been summoned by the current chairman, Aquaman II.

“Hey, guys!” He said, pulling back a chair and taking a seat at the table, which he noticed was filled to less than a quarter capacity. There was Aquaman, of course, as well as Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Miss Martian, and Black Canary. 

“What’s up?” He asked looking around at the table of heroes, all of whom had their eyes on him.

“I think it’s best just to get right to it,” Aquaman said, leaning forward. “Captain, it’s come to our attention that a Gotham villain named Black Mask has been expanding his operations to Fawcett City after the recent fall of Thaddeus Sivana, trying to fill the vacuum and scrape up what remains of Sivana’s business.”

“Oh, I get it,” Billy said, smirking and leaning back in his chair. “You want me to bust his doors down and show him that just cuz the good doctor’s gone, doesn’t mean he can swoop in and-”

“Not exactly.” Batman interrupted, taking the room’s attention. 

“We’re letting you know since a league operation will be taking place in your jurisdiction. We’ll be sending the Teen Titans in on a reconnaissance mission," he began, “They’re gonna be finding out where, from who, and  _ how _ Black Mask is getting his contraband into the city and we’ll follow from there with a series of covert infiltrations on the important choke points which hopefully lead us back to his contacts in Gotham.”

“Oh.” Captain Marvel said, flooring his chair and leaning forward on his arms, a bit dejected but he saw the sense of it. There were no ten-tonne men or metahumans to deal with, just regular thugs that would make using his powers overkill. 

“Shouldn’t they at least have backup, you know, just in case it hits the fan?” He asked, hoping to be somewhat involved in a mission taking place in  _ his  _ city.

“We have that covered.” Miss Martian answered, speaking for the first time since Billy arrived. “I’ll be hovering above in my bioship, invisible in case anything goes wrong and they need an extraction.”

“But that’s really just a precaution.” Black canary added. “The Titans are more than up to this.” She smiled as she said this, confident in her words. After all, she oversaw the wellbeing of a third of the team. 

Robin, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Speedy all had their own mentors, all of whom were at this very table. But Raven and Starfire were brought into the fold from outside any existing member and had to be assigned one. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Beast Boy and he was relieved that Superman wasn’t there to hear it.

That’s where Black Canary came in, having jumped at the chance to mentor two more superheroines.

“Then why did you invite me here?” He asked. Everyone else was a mentor to a member of the team or the chairman of the league. His presence seemed…unnecessary.

“It’d be bad form to not let you know,” Flash said, his voice a jovial relief from the no-nonsense grown-up canter of the rest of the leaguers. “And, you know, on the off chance things go…less than perfect, that you know what’s happening.”

“Ah, okay," he said, feeling a bit hollow about it. “Thanks.”

Okay, so Captain Marvel was grounded from the reconnaissance mission. That was fine. Billy Batson wasn’t, Billy Batson was free to infiltrate any criminal gang he chose to. And so he did. The mission briefing had let him know where most of Black Mask’s weapons had been filtered through, so he knew where to start.

Black Mask was good at picking inconspicuous locations, if nothing else. Had he not known to look for it, he would’ve walked right by the graffitied plywood door around the back of an apartment complex-turned drug den. 

He had his hood up and was wearing the most inconspicuous clothing he had, which was most of them if he was being honest. He was never one for branded names unless something had been abandoned on the street.

Making sure no one was looking, he knocked on the door and waited. Not a moment later it peaked open and a green eye was looking out at him, illuminated by a dim light from inside.

“What?” It asked, the voice deep and rough with a Gotham accent.

“I heard that a kid that wants a quick buck could come through here. Am I wrong?” He asked, knowing exactly what they’d want to hear. After all, who would expect a scrawny brat like him to be a member of the Justice League?

The man on the inside of the door paused, looked back into the room he was in, and shrugged. He opened the door wide enough for Billy to squeeze through. The man was well-dressed, better dressed than you’d assume by his voice. He looked like he was dressed to go to a fancy do or due to show up in court. Gotham was a very different breed than he was used to.

The room was as unassuming on the inside as it was on the outside. The other two men in the room were seated in deck chairs, playing cards on an overturned truck tire with cracked plasterboard laid on top as a makeshift table. Billy couldn’t turn his nose up at it, it was as fancy as any furniture he owned.

“I hope you understand that we’ll need to pat you down first, just to make sure you’re not wearing a wire," he said, sounding genuine.

“Course.” Billy chirped, standing with his feet shoulder length apart and his arms, out to either side. He knew the drill. Even makeshift wannabe gangs knew to check for things like this, a Gotham-bred gang would no doubt be all the more cautious.

The gangster patted down his sides, down his arms, felt the inside of his waistband, and then down his legs. Nothing unusual, in fact, it was a bit less invasive than pat downs he’d had before. 

He supposed that even this criminal had reservations about feeling up a kid.

“Nothin’ but a switch-blade on his hip.” The man said, shrugging to his fellow goons. “Nothin’ unusual.”

The other two nodded to each other. The shorter one, who was noticeably shorter than the other two by quite a few inches, nodded and stood and gestured for Billy to follow him.

“Got a name, kid?” He asked, his voice much smoother on the ears than the other man’s.

“Arnie O’Malley," he lied. He knew not to give his real name, especially since he knew that the Titans would be striking tonight. Anything that left a trail to him could really lead to trouble.

The man put a hand on his back and led him away, opening a door at the back of the room to a stairwell. Billy shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket as they walked down, the man keeping his hand on his back. 

Probably to push him down the stairs if he tried anything funny with his knife.

“What kinda work are ya lookin’ for?” He asked as if giving an interview for a supermarket position.

“Anything that pays well," he shrugged. “Playin’ birdie, shifting across city lines, makin’ coffee. Whatever you can give me," he was familiar with all kinds of mob jobs that a kid would get. Simple ones that gave you nothing you could turn over to the authorities. After doing those for a while could get initiated and be an actual member, but he never went that far.

“Well, tonight we got a big shipment incoming. Not gonna say from where but it’s pretty important,” he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They led into a massive room, lined with crates on one side of the wall and vans parked on the other side. 

“Usually, we wouldn’t give someone who just walked in our front door something like this. But we’re shorthanded,” He said, pointing to a group of about a dozen people, teens and younger. They each stood by a crate, pulling out what Billy guessed was a semi-automatic rifle, scratched something into a notebook, and then put the weapon onto an adjacent rack.

“You see these?” The man asked, popping open one of the crates and taking out one of the weapons inside. “They each have a serial number here, on the lower receiver," he pointed it out to Billy, who was glad as he would’ve had no idea where to look. 

“You copy this down into that book and then load it onto the rack. Make sure they’re in order. When you go onto a new rack, start on a new page. Not the other side of the page you were just on, a new sheet entirely. Got it?” He asked, pushing the weapon to Billy’s chest.

“Simple enough," he shrugged. Going about the task for a few minutes, his ears pricked for any sign of the Titans. 

While he could only use the powers of Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury while as the big guy, he could push his senses to near-superhuman levels as his normal self. It was something he’d been meaning to work on more over time but league duties and other things often got in the way. 

Besides, when he could turn into Captain Marvel in a flash, what need did Billy Batson have for any of those big powers?

He glanced down the row of others doing the same thing he was, the oldest no more than twenty. One of them glanced back at him and he almost felt his heart skip a beat. He looked back to work but he couldn’t concentrate now, not after the face he’d just seen. 

He’d seen it before, very recently. It had been a very distinct one whose presence led to what was probably the best night of his life. It was the face of one of his would-be muggers, the same tattoo printed sorely onto his right cheek. Now that he got a proper look at it he could tell that it was the top half of a skull. Without the jawbone.

So the newbies of Black Mask’s gang had face tattoos? Billy slowed in his writing to think about it. It was a terrible idea, any kind of tattooing was, really, but if it was done it’d be done somewhere inconspicuous, not the face. 

That’s just asking to be spotted and reported, something so distinctive could only hinder a gang’s plans. Someone like Black Mask ought to know that, he was a professional mobster after all.

It was then that his hearing picked up something that he had been on the lookout for. They were barely noticeable but there were several sets of feet on the roof of the building. He was below ground so it was hard to tell how many, but they were distinct enough for him to know they were there. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He poured all of his energy, all of the magic that dwelled in his body into his ears, trying to pick up anything and everything.

“Who’s the new prick?” He heard someone, several people down the row whisper.

“Hell if I know,” the one they whispered to responded.

His range went further, picking up the talk of the men upstairs.

“A two-pair!” One of them said, then there was a cracking and splintering sound. “…oops.” The same voice said. Billy guessed that he had broken their makeshift table.

Beyond that, he could pinpoint the bark of a dog, the yowling of a cat, and the scuttle of a rat. 

He tried stretching his hearing further and further, but his head was pounding. It felt as if someone were hammering it from the inside out. He could feel the sweat drip down his brow and he grit his teeth from the strain. It was like trying to wade through liquid rubber, every inch was a struggle. 

But then, he heard it. Above all the other noises of the small and quiet area, above the wing-beats of the flies and the breaths of all the people and rodents, above the sizzling of Bunsen-burners in the dens above, he heard it. He heard  _ him _ .

“This’ll be a cinch, stealth is my middle name," he heard Beast Boy say in the sky above, lightly drowned out by the engines of Miss Martian's bioship.

“Hey!” Something incredibly loud pulled Billy from his intense concentration. He clapped his hands over his ears with a yell of pain, his eyes closed in an attempt to shut out all other stimuli. Slowly, he opened them and looked around, the row of low-rank goons all turned to look at him, some looking behind him. 

He peaked over his shoulder and saw the short man that had brought him down here.

“You…you okay?” He asked, his hand tentatively reached out. “You were zoned out,” he said as if he were concerned for Billy’s health. “Slacking off!” he barked, pushing worry out and putting authority back into his tone.

“S-sorry,” Billy said, looking away, feigning shame. “Can I use the bathroom?” He said, resting his hands on his stomach, trying to give the impression that he had an ache. Apparently, the mobster was in a good mood. Or more likely just  _ that _ shorthanded, as all he did was roll his eyes and point his thumb over his shoulder.

“Take a left, second door on your right. You have  _ five  _ minutes," he said, emphasising the amount of time Billy had, alluding to consequences that nobody really believed existed.

“Thanks!” He said, making out to be in pain as he rushed to the door.

_ “Now I just need to stay close to where the titans will be, just to be safe," h _ e thought. Rationally, he knew that they’d be fine, especially with Miss Martian overhead.

Speaking of overhead, the Titans dropped from the bioship in their night-mode uniforms. Starfire held Robin by the wrists, Raven lifted Kid Flash through and Beast Boy carried Speedy in his talons, as a pterodactyl.

_ “Remember, this is a recon mission only, don’t take risks. I’ll be here if you need me.”  _ Miss Martian said through her telepathy, opening a mind link between the seven of them.

_ “You know, wouldn’t it be easier for you to just, I dunno, phase through the walls, read some minds, and find out what we need?”  _ Kid Flash asked as they touched down, Raven being less than ceremonious as she dropped him.

_ “Yeah sure, but then we wouldn’t get the training, the experience of being stealthy,”  _ Robin answered before Miss Martian could defend herself.  _ “This is a low-risk-high-reward mission, no big names are here but the benefits are too big to pass by.” _

_ “Exactly,”  _ Miss Martian added.  _ “The League sees this as an opportunity for you to get your feet wet while not putting you at great risk.”  _ She explained, _ “Now, I’m gonna be here the entire time, but don’t see that as a get-out-of-jail-free card. The best-case scenario is for you all to get in there and then quickly get out without bringing attention to yourselves. Understood?” _

She got a volley of mental affirmatives.

They split into two teams. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire all went in through the front entrance while Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy entered from the back way because the former trio could easily sneak past the goons guarding the way in. 

Which they did with relative ease. Beast Boy turned into a fly while the two girls phased through the walls, courtesy of Raven.

_ “I’m just seeing a lot of guys looking at guns and writing stuff down.”  _ Beast Boy said through the link. He didn’t hear any reply though, his mind suddenly preoccupied as he caught a whiff of something familiar. He buzzed off to an abandoned writing station, where an open notebook and crate of guns were left idle. A quick look at the book told him that they were copying serial numbers. He stored that useful bit of info in the back of his mind. He didn’t feel like projecting his thoughts at the moment. 

Especially since his sister was listening.

He buzzed onto the pencil the writer had been using and his suspicions were confirmed. He gulped, a massive pit opening in the pit of his stomach. He hoped he was just massively confused, that this was a coincidence. That some strange set of circumstances led to that scent being there at that moment without Billy actually being present.

He hoped that was the case, but he still acted as he detected the scent leaving the room.

_ “Beast Boy, where are you going?”  _ Starfire asked through Miss Martian’s link.

_ “I just gotta check something!”  _ He said, morphing into a dragonfly, the fastest flying insect, and flew to the door and squeezed through a crack.

The scent continued and he felt himself getting more and more nervous the stronger it got. He followed it, going deeper and deeper into the base, avoiding the swatting hands of passing mobsters until the scent was at its strongest. He slipped through the keyhole of a door and found himself in a broom cupboard.

As soon as he did, his fears were realised. There was Billy, standing atop a stack of boxes, trying to use a switchblade to unscrew a vent shaft.

As quietly as he could manage, he turned back to his usual self and snuck up on Billy. He quickly clapped a hand over Billy’s mouth as he hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him down. He stood stock still and tried his best not to make a ruckus and draw attention to them.

“Billy, it’s me, Gar!” He whispered into his ear. The struggle died almost immediately and Billy turned in his grasp to look him in the eye. 

His mouth went agape and his cheeks flushed pink.

“B-Beast Boy!” He said in a loud whisper, resting his hands on the other teen’s chest, “You’re here!” He wrapped his arms around Gar and buried his face in his neck. Relief washed over him as now he knew he could keep the Titans safe.

“Yeah, I know,” Beast Boy said, not letting his harsh tone go unnoticed. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing here in a place like this? Working for a gang? You’re a great kid, why would you shoot yourself in the foot and start working for someone like Black Mask?” He asked, fear and worry evident in his features as he shook the younger teen by his shoulders.

Billy scowled.

“First, I’m not working for him, I was infiltrating. Second,  _ if  _ I wanted to work for him, who are you to say I can’t? If you haven’t noticed, this place is kinda run by guys like this and a guy like me doesn’t always know where his next meal will come from," he argued, stepping back. 

Of course, he knew it wasn’t entirely fair to speak to Gar like that. But still, he didn’t know what it was like to grow up in a slum like he did before he became Captain Marvel. And so did many other kids. Not to mention, he was in favour of dealing with the root causes of these problems, like he was. He looked down, ashamed.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No! You’re right, I shouldn’t be judgy…it’s just, you’re a great guy. Too nice for a place like this, and I got worried," he said, raising Billy’s chin to look him in the eye. “Sorry, I—”

It was Billy’s turn to cut him off, this time with a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. “You talk too much," he sighed, leaning into Beast Boy again. It was nice to feel his warmth once more, he’d missed it dearly in the few days it’d been since he’d left.

“I’ve been told…” Gar added, wrapping his arms around Billy and breathing in his scent. “But, you really should leave the hero work to us. Vigilantes, especially kid vigilantes, get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself. I got this far.” Billy objected, nuzzling into Gar’s neck.

“Yeah, but you  _ were  _ struggling to unscrew a bolt, so forgive my lack of confidence," he teased, liking the indignant laugh Billy gave. 

He didn’t make a sound but he could feel it in the shaking of his shoulders. At least, he thought it was a laugh at first, then he heard a heave of breath and his heart sank.

“Billy?” he asked, pulling the boy back to get a look at his face. His heart broke as the other boy tried desperately to wipe away the tears that kept on flowing. 

“Hey, hey," he said, cupping Billy’s cheek. “What’s the matter?” He asked in as soothing a tone as he could manage. But inside he was panicking, worrying that maybe he’d said something wrong or had hurt Billy in some way.

“You left!” He grunted, pulling back and facing away from the green hero. “I really liked you, really,  _ really _ liked you! And you made it seem like you liked me too and then you just left!” Billy confessed. He finally let out all of the feelings he’d felt that morning, and every morning since. 

He was angry, confused, and most of all, he was sad. He thought he’d finally found someone he could confide in with Gar, but then he left him alone again.

“I…I’m sorry…” Gar apologized, his arms flopping to his sides. His eyes cast downward as a rot of shame and regret tore through his chest. He hadn’t really considered Billy’s feelings when he flew out that window. Leaving him there after an amazing night together. 

He had to admit that he never got on with someone as well as he did with Billy, at least not so quickly. He didn’t give off the energy of a wide-eyed fan or someone who saw him as a goofball. When they talked, it felt as if he were just another teenager getting together with another teenager.

“You’re right…I left cuz I didn’t want to get you involved in, well,  _ this _ ," he gestured around to the cupboard they were in. “Great use that was," he said with a sad chuckle, slapping his forehead.

Billy said nothing, he only turned his back.

Gar rattled his brain, trying to think of something he could say to fix this situation. Something that would not hurt Billy while also keeping him as far from this kind of a life as possible. But he just didn’t  _ want  _ to. In any other circumstance, he would’ve considered starting  _ something  _ with Billy. But he knew it wouldn’t fly. 

Dragging a civilian into this kind of life was just irresponsible.

He bit his lip. He wanted to say something along the lines of “give me another chance” or “we’ll make it work”. But he knew he shouldn’t.

“Billy…” He said, his voice cracking. “I do like you, I do. I want to try and…be with you. You’re a great guy and I  _ feel  _ something special between us…but…” he paused, wanting to let him down as gently as possible.

“I felt it too,” Billy whispered, turning to face Gar and stepping closer. He wanted to tell Gar that he had no cause for worry. That he had the powers of Gods at his fingertips, that it would be okay for them to try. But that damned wizard and his rules were stopping him! 

He wasn’t allowed to tell anyone he was Captain Marvel, he knew that. He knew in his heart of hearts that he couldn’t for the same reasons Gar didn’t want them to be together. It might put him in danger.

But he didn’t care. For once he wanted to take something for himself, to be selfish and do something that was just for him. His brain was yelling at him not to, that he was a superhero and should act like it, and that meant making sacrifices.

Sacrifices…for his whole life.

No. He couldn’t live like that. He would protect Gar. He would do everything in his power to keep him from harm’s way because he was Captain Marvel and there was nothing he couldn’t do.

“Gar…I’m…I’m…” He stuttered, biting his lip, wanting more than anything than to spit it out.

“I’m—”

The door to the closet burst open before he could get the words out. There was the short mobster again, a look of confusion on his face as he registered the scene before him.

“Shit, you’re—” He didn’t have a chance to say whatever he was about to say because before he could, Gar was wrapped around him in the form of a massive python. His coils wrapped around his mouth, silencing him. The green teen then pulled him back into the closet, pulling the door shut with the tip of his tail.

Billy watched as the mobster struggled until his movements slowed and eventually he went slack. 

Not dead, just unconscious.

“That’s gonna be a problem,” Gar said, looking at Billy with furrowed brows. “I’m sorry okay! I shouldn’t have just left. I wish I didn’t. So, maybe, do you wanna try…” he started, going a deep green in the cheeks as he stumbled over the words he wanted to say. He tried to find the right ones without sounding like the manuscript of a romance confession scene.

“Yes!” Billy exclaimed, his eyes going bright. A massive weight was lifted from his chest now that he wouldn’t need to reveal his secret. “I do want to try, I mean," he blushed.

Gar smiled, his shoulders sagging as a weight he didn’t realise he was carrying lifted from him. Billy then grabbed him by the front of his spandex, pulled him in, and pushed their lips together. He melted into the gesture as the unconscious man on the ground twitched.

After a moment, they separated, grinning at each other. Billy broke out into a quiet fit of chuckles as Gar stood there, still a bit stunned.

“Go on, you were doing something?” Billy said, referring to their mission.

“Oh, right…” Gar said, flushing pink. “Uh, I’ll pick you up from your place on Saturday, show you a night in  _ my  _ town," he winked and stepped over the unconscious mobster. 

With his hand on the doorknob, he said one last thing to Billy. “Is that good for you?”

“P-perfect,” Billy answered, a thousand butterflies fluttering in his chest. “See you then.” And like that, Gar was a dragonfly again, flying through a small crack in the door. 

“I need to find some nice clothes…” Billy mumbled, quietly going back to his task of copying serial numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you did you know how to show it ;)
> 
> Also, if you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [SCAR SERVER](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to this, hope you enjoyed, and if you did, a comment or kudos would be appreciated. Not sure if I'm gonna follow this up, it was meant to be a one-shot that I unintentionally got emotionally invested in, y'all writers out there know how it goes :p
> 
> Also, if you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [SCAR SERVER](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
